


A Brother's Love

by wattle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:51:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9745412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wattle/pseuds/wattle
Summary: Sam and Dean stop at a cabin by a lake to rest for a few days, in between jobs. In the calm time alone, they begin to realise their feelings for each other are more than just typical brotherly love.





	

A light breeze blew over the lake, with water that seemed too clear to be natural. Beams of soft sunlight peeked through the leaves of a tree that sat by the edge of the lake, creating beautiful patterns on the soft green grass. Sam and Dean Winchester sat on the grass, admiring the peace and beauty of the water. It had been a long time since they had experienced proper peace. It had been Sam’s idea to come here. 

They had finished a job in West Virginia, involving a vampire nest that was practically holding a werewolf hostage. It had been funny, actually. The werewolf (who had been human at the time) was grateful that Sam and Dean had rescued him. But before he could finish thanking them, they ganked him. His body lay among a mass of headless vampires, and Sam and Dean drove off without saying another word. 

“We should stop somewhere,” Sam had said, his voice as smooth as the familiar noise of Baby. 

“What?” Dean asked, throwing a confused look at his younger brother, who was staring out the window, not paying attention to him.

“We should stop somewhere. Before we get lost in another job. Just drive until we find somewhere nice, and relax for a few days,” Sam explained in an almost monotone voice, not taking his eyes away from whatever he was fixated on.

“Sammy, are you okay? Are you sick? Tired? Anything bothering you?” Dean fired questions at Sam, going into protective mode.

Sam chuckled, a low, husky noise, that Dean knew like the back of his hand, “I’m fine, Dean. A little tired, I guess. But when are we not tired? I just think that maybe we should relax for a bit. I mean, when was the last time we had a break?”

The question hung in the air as Dean wondered about it. It really had been a long time since they had a proper rest. There were plenty of jobs in the country, and not enough hunters to do them. But surely a day or two wouldn’t hurt too much. And if there was anything serious, they could jump right back into action. “Alright,” Dean said, not wanting to disappoint his little brother. “But only for a few days.”

Dean threw a flat, pale stone at the water, watching it skim a few times, disturbing the peace of the surface. Sam saw this as a challenge, and picked up a stone for himself. He tossed it at the water, and smiled as it skipped many more times than Dean’s had. Sam laughed, and threw a big smile at Dean, who mirrored it. Dean loved Sam’s smile. It was big and beautiful, and made him feel as if there was nothing bad in the world. Of course he did. Sam was his little brother, his everything. Dean loved Sam, and although he never said it, Dean knew Sam loved him too. They had been so close since forever. Sure there were times when they fought, but they could always overcome it. One look of Sam’s puppy dog eyes, and Dean’s anger would instantly melt. 

“Dean?” Sam’s voice broke Dean’s thoughts, and Dean was glad of it too. Why had he been thinking so fondly of his brother? Yes they were brothers, but Dean’s thoughts had been starting to confuse him. “Dean what are you staring at?” Sam asked.

“Someone who needs a haircut, by the looks of it. When was the last time you got it trimmed, Rapunzel?” Dean joked, pushing his thoughts to the back of his mind.

“Jerk.”

“Bitch.”

“Seriously though. Is everything okay?” Sam tilted his head, similar to the way Cas did. 

Dean smiled, “Of course. Mind if i have a nap? You were right about us needing to relax.”

Sam seemed unconvinced, but he nodded, muttering that he should nap too. They both lay down in the shade of the tree, and fell asleep quickly in the warmth of the air around them.

\-----

Dean’s dreams had always been weird, if he ever had any. Dreams filled with strange sex or mutant vampires, many men who hit on him at once and other unusual things. But today, his dreams were… different. 

Dean dreamt of Sam. Sam this, Sam that, Sam everything. He dreamt of times when they were kids, messing around and causing trouble, of times when they had chickflick moments, chatting happily as they drove along in baby. He dreamt of Sam’s fears, Sam’s likes and dislikes, it was as if Dean was dreaming of everything he knew about Sam. All these thoughts, they reminded Dean of some feelings he had been suppressing for years. He had always loved his little brother. Always. Even when he left for Stanford, even when he was soulless. But he had always felt a little something more for his brother, even when they were young teens. The feelings came and went throughout the years. But over the past few months, they kept sticking. The feelings never began to fade, and were growing stronger by the day. Dean was beginning to realise he had to face the fact.

He was falling in love with his little brother.

\----

Dean woke to piercing sunlight in his eyes. He blinked his eyes awake, slowly getting used to the bright light. Once it stopped stinging, he looked around and took in his surroundings. The water was as calm and smooth as ever. The tree was motionless, its leaves bright green and beautiful. A few small birds flew overhead, chirping happily, giving the scene even more of a relaxing feel. Dean looked over and saw that Sam was beginning to wake up too. After a minute or two, they both stood, and stretched. Dean felt little pops in his back and arms, as his joints cracked and the rest of his body woke up. Sam groaned, still blinking sleep out of his eyes.

“How long were we asleep?” Sam asked, his voice cracking a little.

Dean checked his watch. It was 2pm. “A few hours,” He replied. “Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering. Honestly, i’m surprised. When was the last time we had a nap longer than 10 minutes?”

Dean laughed but didn’t reply. He was beginning to remember his dream. Now that he was awake, the feelings were growing strong again. He felt it inside his chest, a feeling that he didn’t want to let go of. But he knew that he should. It was wrong. They were brothers. Sam would probably send Dean straight to hell if Dean confessed his feelings. But he still wanted to. Because a little voice at the back of his mind told him that maybe, just maybe, Sam was feelings the same way too. Dean decided to risk it. “Sammy, i gotta talk to you about something,” He said, as he began to start pacing awkwardly in circles.

“Yeah?” Sam’s head was tilted again, staring at his older brother with wondering eyes.

Dean cleared his throat, “Do you ever feel… Do you ever get the feeling that- SHIT” Dean’s confused mind didn’t go well with his awkward pacing. He had stepped in a muddy patch and slipped right into the lake, which was several feet deep only a few steps in. Despite it being quite shallow, Dean had landed flat on his back and had gone completely underwater. Dean resurfaced to find Sam, dissolved in a fit of laughter. Normally, Dean would have been annoyed. But his laughter, his smile, his happy eyes, all made him feel warm and calm, despite being in cold, muddy water. “Aren’t you gonna help me up?”

Sam wiped tears from his eyes and stepped forward, reaching out to help Dean. Without a moment's hesitation, Dean pulled Sam into the water, got up and raced off, chuckling as he heard his brother cry out in annoyance. Maybe him falling into the water was a sign that he shouldn’t confess his feelings. Maybe he should leave it… for now.

\----

Sam stood in the shower, under the rain of warm water. It was nice to have a warm shower right after being shoved into a body of cold water. He didn’t want to leave. He sat down, cold glass pressing against the smooth skin of his back as the water continued to fall. Sam watched it fall onto his skin and slide off as he wondered about what Dean could have wanted to tell him, before he had slipped into the lake. Dean had seemed so… scared. Nervous, even. He never seemed scared. 

Sam stood up again, stretched his back and turned the water off before stepping out of the shower. Sam’s back was facing the door as he reached into the cupboard for a towel, when he heard the door open. He turned to see Dean standing at the door, staring. At Sam. Naked. Although weirded out at first, Sam brushed it off. “What?” He laughed. “It’s not like you haven’t seen me naked before.”

Dean was blushing. Actually blushing. He opened his mouth to speak, but then ran out the door, slamming it behind him. The slam echoed throughout the bathroom as Sam stared at the door, as if it held all the answers in the world. 

What the hell was that? Sam wondered. He was about to leave the bathroom to find Dean, but then he realised that putting clothes on first would probably be best. Sam didn’t want another strange reaction from his brother again. Sam picked up the clean, dry clothes he had brought in and began to get dressed. What could Dean have wanted to tell him? Why on earth had Dean been so spooked at Sam being naked? Sam instantly thought that maybe, just maybe, Dean had feelings for him. More than just a brothers love. But he instantly crushed that thought. He didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

It had been years since Sam had first fallen in love with his brother. Sam admired Dean, he always had. But over the years as they had been hunting, as they had been getting closer and closer, and even for some time before then, Sam had been developing strong feelings for his older brother. He knew it was wrong. For a period of time, he hated himself for having those thoughts and feelings. While he was soulless, Sam had tried his best to completely crush any of the thoughts. Being soulless, practically all the feelings were already gone. But the thoughts had still crossed his mind occasionally. After he got his soul back, the love for Dean came back too. At times, the love had consumed him. Sam had felt so bad about it that the love, no matter how happy it sometimes made him feel, also made him quite depressed. He always tried to push the feelings away, tried to find women to keep his mind of his brother. But it never helped.Over the past year or two, he had stopped thinking about it has much. He assumed that maybe the love had just gone away,but he didn’t want to think about it too much, in case it wasn’t gone for good.

And now, now that Sam was thinking about it again, he could feel the love coming back… His heart felt full, it was beating fast as he thought about his brother. His head spun and he began to feel weak. Maybe some water would help. Or maybe some alcohol. Although he didn’t drink as much as Dean, Sam still occasionally needed a drink or two to help him feel better.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and along to his room in the small cabin. He threw his wet clothes and towel onto the bed, not wanting to deal with them now, and turned to walk out the door. Sam closed his eyes and put a hand to his head as he felt a headache coming on. He had been over thinking too much. Sam’s eyes jolted open as he realised he had walked into a wall. A handsome wall that was asking him if he was okay, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. It wasn’t a wall, obviously. It was Dean. Sam removed his hand from his head and placed it on Dean’s, and assured him he was okay. Sam then realised how awkward the hand thing was, and immediately pulled away, feeling his face turning red. Filled to the brim with embarrassment, Sam turned to run away. And ran into a wall. An actual wall.

\----

Dean stood, confused and disappointed, staring at his brother, now unconscious on the floor. Although disappointed at Sam having pulled his hand away so quick, he couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that his little brother had knocked himself out. He picked his brother up and carried (Well, dragged. He’s a big guy) him to his bed, which was thankfully only a few meters away. Dean retrieved some painkillers, and a glass of water from the kitchen which he left beside Sam’s bed, before returning to his own room. He was thankful that there was enough rooms in this cabin so that they wouldn’t have to share. Dean needed to be alone.

He lay on his mattress, thinking, as he often did. Seeing Sam naked earlier had made Dean feel unusual. It had been years since he had accidentally seen him naked, and seeing him like that with Dean’s new mix of confusing emotions towards Sam had made him aroused. Dean had rushed off his room to fix the problem immediately, but it didn’t help crush the happy feeling in his chest. Although it wasn’t very late, Dean was tired. He was hoping he could sleep off any confusion and disappointment. Unfortunately, sleeping did not help. Once again, his dreams were filled with images of his brother. Images of Sam’s beautifully muscled body, of his soft skin and smooth hair. 

Dean woke with a start, covered in sweat as if he had just woken from a nightmare. He felt as if he had slept barely ten minutes, but when he looked at the clock beside his bed, the time read 11:00pm. He had slept so much today, yet he was still as tired as ever. Maybe it was because there was the thoughts of Sam constantly nagging at the back of his mind. Despite how hungry he was, Dean decided he needed some fresh air. That would hopefully help clear his mind a little. Dean picked up his olive green bag and headed to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He threw it in his bag and eyed the refrigerator, desperately wanting to eat something. But no, he needed to get out of the cabin as soon as possible. Dean felt as if he were going crazy. How could he fall in love with his own brother?

“Where are you going?” Sam’s voice made Dean’s heart skip a beat. He thought again to seeing his naked body earlier and felt his face turn red.

Dean turned around to see Sam, jacket and boots on, walking towards him. “Going for a walk,” he replied in the most normal voice he could muster.

“I’m coming with you.” Sam announced, not bothering to ask first.

Dean knew he couldn’t argue. He didn’t have a good excuse for Sam not to come with him. If he said no, or said that he had changed his mind and wanted to stay inside, it would look suspicious. Dean simply nodded, and stepped outside into the cold air. It was just cold enough for it to be refreshing, but not uncomfortable. Sam led the way, walking towards the lake, to the tree they had lay under earlier. As they reached the tree, Dean noticed marks in the mud where he had slipped. Sam saw them too and laughed, making a comment about how clumsy Dean was. They walked around the edge of the lake in silence, until the path veered off the water’s edge and towards a forest. 

“Want to walk through there?” Sam asked, nodding towards the trees. 

Dean nodded, and the two brothers fell silent again.

\----

They had been walking through the forest for a while now. Sam felt the silence biting at him, like the cold air around him. “So what was it you wanted to me about before you went for a swim? Sam said, wanting to spark up a conversation.

“Bitch”

“Jerk.”

“I didn’t go for a swim, i fell. How was your swim?” Dean seemed to be avoiding the question.

“Cold. Come on Dean, what did you want to talk to me about? You have been acting weird all day,” When Sam wasn’t unconscious, he had been watching his older brother. He had been acting so strangely all day. His strange actions had sparked Sam’s hopes again, and this time, he hadn’t crushed them. It honestly seemed like Dean replicated the feelings Sam felt for his brother. It was so wrong, but somewhat understandable. They had been together almost every day for years. They drove together for hours, they worked alongside each other. It wouldn’t be all that surprising that either of them would develop feelings for each other… 

Dean remained quiet. Sam didn’t know what to say. He wanted to tell Dean about his feelings for him, but what if Sam had been misreading his brothers actions. Maybe he was sick, preoccupied by something else, maybe it could be literally anything else. But Sam decided to take the chance. He felt sick in his stomach, filled with nerves, but he cleared his throat and spoke. 

“Do you ever feel like… Do you ever think that you have developed feelings for someone who you can’t love? Someone who if you loved them, it would be wrong?” Sam had stopped walking, and was leaning up against a tree. “I mean, i can’t expect you to say you have felt these feelings for someone before, but I’m just wondering… I don’t know, I was wondering if you could understa-” Sam’s sentence was cut short as Dean’s lips pressed against his own. His older brother had thrown himself at Sam and before he could make sense of what was going on, they were on the ground, rolling around in the leaves, kissing as if there was no tomorrow. 

It felt amazing. Sam had been dying to be this close to his brother for years, he had been dying to kiss him, to show him how he really felt. And with the way that Dean was kissing him, he had clearly been feeling the same way. Surely not for as long, but it didn’t matter. At least they were together now. Literally. Their tongues were intertwined, as were their limbs, holding each other so tightly it stung Sam’s skin. He wasn’t bothered by it though, in fact, he welcomed the slight pain. It was better than kissing any other woman, any other person. The two brothers were involved in such a wrong, but passionate kiss that Sam never wanted to end. 

They paused for just a moment, Dean sitting atop his younger brother, noses touching. They were both breathing heavily, smiling and laughing. “I can’t believe,” Dean said breathlessly, “You felt the same way.”

“Of course i do. For so damn long,” Sam smiled, planting another soft kiss on Dean’s even softer lips. 

Sam sighed, breathing in the earth smell of the leaves around them and the ever familiar scent of his older brother. He relaxed, surrounded in warmth and lost in a soothing embrace with the one he loved the most.

Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction i have ever written! I decided to write about wincest because i love incestuous relationships when it comes to fictional characters, and wincest is almost my OTP. Aside from Destiel :D


End file.
